


My, how pointy your teeth are.

by dystini



Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: The “Conor as a vampire” story that no one, including me, knew they wanted.  Have you ever noticed how pointy Conor’s incisors are?  Seriously, go look at the pic on his Wikipedia page.  Every time I see that pic it gives me vampire vibes.  So I wrote this.  Woman meets vampire, instant attraction, sex and him accidentally feeding from her.  Don’t worry, it’s a happy ending and there’s no gore.As always, this is complete fantasy and I’ve never met Conor.  And also as always, this is a perfect fantasy world where vampires are considered humans with a medical condition and there is no issue with them.  They usually consume animal blood (humanely sourced) or feed from willing humans.  They can also eat and drink normal food.
Relationships: Conor daly/ofc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Ella's Point of View

Ella walked into the bar with her best friend Miranda. They were meeting a group just to hang out for the evening. Introductions were made, Amelia and Lydia with their boyfriends Jordan and Matt, Lexi who was already eyeing up Ben, and Troy and Conor. Ella could tell that Miranda thought Troy was cute so that left Conor for herself. She looked him over as he did the same to her. A bit taller than she was, broad shoulders, ginger hair, and a scruffy beard. His blue eyes were quite striking and then he smiled, revealing very pointed incisors.

 _“Damn, he’s fucking gorgeous.”_ she thought. _“I’ve never found fangs especially attractive before but his are so sexy. I wonder what it would be like to feed him.”_ That last thought shocked her as did the intense attraction she felt towards him. She gave herself a mental shake, reminding herself that this was just to be a fun evening out for her, nothing more, unlike Miranda who was actively looking for a boyfriend.

Drinks ordered, the group gathered around a table. Conversation flowed as everyone seemed to know each other except for Ella. That was fine, she much preferred to sit back and listen, only joining when she had something good to add. Those few times she did speak seemed to pique Conor’s interest, making him chuckle or flash her a smile.

The conversation turned to things she had no interest in and she found herself tuning out, opting to people watch, or more accurately, Conor watch, despite repeatedly reminding herself that she was not looking for a relationship or even just a one night stand. Conor enthusiastically joined in the conversation, fangs flashing in the light when he smiled or laughed. And that laugh. It was infectious and she found herself giggling without having a clue what was so funny.

She’d had friends that were vampires, even dated one briefly, and had never really noticed their fangs. She had no idea why Conor’s kept grabbing her attention. He was very attractive and as the night went on, despite keeping strict limits on her drinking, her thoughts kept returning to that fact. He got up to get another round for the group and she found herself staring at his ass as he walked towards the bar. She caught herself and made an effort to look in a different direction when he came back.

She discovered that she’d succeeded in her efforts when a tap on her shoulder made her jump.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” It was Conor.

She turned to him, “It’s ok. I was kinda zoned out. Did you need something?”

“I was just wondering why you stopped joining in the conversation. I was enjoying your comments.’

“Oh, well, to be honest, you all might as well have been speaking Greek for all that I understood the topic.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is. I should have tried to include you. It was rude of me, of all of us.”

“It’s fine. It didn’t bother me. I got to people watch which is a favorite hobby of mine.” She smiled at him and he smiled back. _“I wonder what those fangs would feel like against my neck.”_ she thought. _“Damn it, stop thinking like that.”_ she scolded herself.

“Anyone in particular that you were watching?”

 _“You.”_ she thought.

“Not really. I tend to watch people’s body language,” she answered.

“What do you mean?” he asked curiously.

“See those two over there.” she discretely pointed towards a couple across the room. “They came in together, looking like a couple but he’s been flirting with that other woman and she’s getting pissed.”

As they watched, the woman in question started screaming at the man before slapping him and storming out of the bar.

“Yikes. I’m very impressed, Ella.” Her name rolled off his tongue like honey, sending tingles to her core. She shivered.

“Oh, are you cold?” He slipped an arm around her shoulders. He was like a furnace and his scent...cedar and citrus with just a hint of musk...it was nearly enough to make her swoon and she was not a swooning type of woman.

“I’m fine. It was just a stray breeze.”

“I’ll stand behind you to block it if it strays this way again.” He did as he said, leaning on the back of her chair.

 _“Is he flirting with me? I think he is. What do I do?”_ she thought frantically. _“Flirt back.”_ the imaginary devil on her shoulder told her.

She leaned to the side so she could look up at him. “That’s quite chivalrous of you.”

“At your service, m’lady,” he replied, looking down at her. Their lips were mere inches apart as his vivid blue eyes stared into her dark brown ones and she was sure he was going to kiss her.

“Hey, Conor,” Ben called.

Conor’s head jerked up and he answered, “Yeah?”

“Come help us figure this out.”

“Alright.” He looked back down at her. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Go.” she waved him off, sitting properly again.

Miranda leaned over. “Was that flirting I just saw?”

“Of course not.” Ella lied. Miranda gave her a look that said she saw right through that lie but let it drop in favor of her own flirting with Troy.

Ella gave up all pretense of people watching and simply watched Conor as he talked with his friends, hands waving in the air as he explained something. She felt her resolve crumbling, so much for a simple night out. She wanted him and she wanted him bad. He glanced over at her and gave her a smile. She smiled back, hoping he couldn’t see how much she wanted him on her face.

A little while later, the group consensus was that everyone was hungry so they headed out to a restaurant a few blocks away. Everyone paired up and Conor was immediately at her side.

“May I escort you, m’lady.”

“Of course, good sir.”

He tucked her hand into his arm as they followed the rest of the group out of the bar. It was a beautiful evening, a light breeze, still warm but not too warm. They strolled down the street, lagging behind the group. There was a lovely little park on the way with a fountain that was lit up at night.

“Oh, can we stop? I love this fountain.”

She watched the lights flashing through the streams of water, a pleased smile on her face. “It’s so beautiful.”

“It’s not as beautiful as you are.” She turned and looked up at him, finding that he’d been watching her instead of the fountain. “May I kiss you, Ella?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

“Yes.”

His lips descended on hers, soft and gentle, as he tangled his hand in her long dark hair. He licked at her lips and they parted for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her hands rested on his chest, sliding over his muscular shoulders to his neck as she pressed herself against him. His hands went to her back, holding her there, as the kiss grew heated. His lips and tongue slid down her throat, his fangs pressing against her skin and she moaned softly. The sound brought him back to his senses and he pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I got carried away. You’re very intoxicating.”

“So are you.” She shivered at the look of intense need on his face as she looked up at him, wanting nothing more than to throw herself at him.

“We should catch up to the others.” He offered her his arm once more and she took it. They entered the restaurant to find the group seated and waiting for them.

“Did you two get lost?” Miranda asked as Conor helped Ella into her seat before sitting next to her.

“Just stopped to admire that fountain I love,” Ella replied, giving Conor a soft smile for his chivalrous help.

Ella was saved from Miranda’s impending interrogation by the arrival of the waitress to take their orders. Burgers and fries were the favorite of the group. Conversation flowed while they ate, Conor making a special effort to include Ella, sitting with his arm around her once the food was gone. Eventually, they paid their bill and made their way back onto the street. By mutual agreement, the evening was called a success and everyone went their separate ways.

Miranda pulled Ella to the side. “Can you find a ride home?”

“Why?”

Miranda looked over at Troy. “He needs a ride and...well, I don’t expect to go home tonight.”

“I can take Ella home.” Conor stepped up.

“Perfect! Thanks.” Miranda gave Ella a quick hug. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That leaves me with a lot of options.” Ella grinned.

Miranda’s laughter trailed behind her as she grabbed Troy’s hand, pulling him away. Conor slipped an arm around Ella’s shoulders and guided her the few blocks to where his Tahoe was parked. Soon they were pulling into her driveway.

“Do you want to come in?” She asked hopefully.

“If you want me to.”

 _“If I want you to. I want you to be naked in my bed with your fangs in my neck but I can’t say that now can I?”_ she thought.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

She let them into the house, an old Victorian, gingerbread, and all. She and Miranda had spent countless days finding and restoring old furniture to fill the place. Dark, luxurious looking drapes fell to the floor at every window, odd trinkets and curiosities filled the surfaces. She was very proud of her house.

Conor looked around. “This place is amazing. It’s got a very Addam’s family feel.”

“Thank you. That’s exactly what Miranda and I have been trying for.”

“I feel very at home here.”

“I’m happy to hear that. Can I get you anything? Do you need to feed? I’m willing to help if you do.”

“No, I’m good. I do appreciate the offer.” He smiled as he approached her. “Right now all I want is to kiss you.”

He held her head between his hands as he bent to kiss her. Her lips parted immediately, inviting him in, kissing him as hungrily as he kissed her. Her arms twined around his neck as his slid through her hair and down her back, pulling her against him. She could feel his hard cock through his jeans as she pushed her hips against his. He groaned into the kiss as she rubbed against him. He broke the kiss only to scoop her up in his arms, carrying her up the stairs. She directed him to her bedroom and he placed her on the bed, crawling on top of her, his body pressing her into the bed as he captured her lips once more.

She pulled on his shirt, impatient to get her hands on his bare skin. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside as he dove back down to continue kissing her. Her hands roamed over his skin, exploring his abs, sliding over his ribs to caress the contours of his back. He dragged his lips down her throat, gently nipping as he went, dipping his tongue into the hollow between her collarbones. She moaned her approval, nails digging in his back.

Together they removed her shirt and bra. He eagerly fell upon her breasts, worshiping them with lips and tongue until she could take it no more, threading her hand into his hair, pulling him up to kiss him greedily.

“I want you,” she growled.

“So needy.” he teased.

“I’ll show you needy.”

She pushed at his chest and he let her push him onto his back on the bed. She nearly ripped off her own jeans, panties, and socks before fumbling with his waistband. She gave a cry of triumph when she got it open. He lifted his hips to allow her to pull his jeans and underwear off. She threw them to the side and all but pounced on his cock. She wrapped her hand around it, pumping lightly, admiring the hot, hard length of him. She looked up, her lust-filled eyes locked on his as she lowered her head, her tongue darting out to lick the head of his cock. Her eyes closed as she took him into her mouth, humming happily. He groaned as she lavished attention on his cock, her tongue seemingly everywhere as she let him slide in and out of her lips.

“Ella, I’m not going to last long if you keep that up.”

She sat up, licking her lips. “We can’t have that.” she purred.

She moved up to kiss him passionately, letting her lips slip to his neck as she mounted him. She reached down to guide him inside, enjoying his low moan as his cock slid into her wet heat. She rocked against him, sitting up to feel him completely inside her. She moaned, her hands resting on his chest.

“You feel so good inside me, Conor.” She rose up and slid back down, running her nails lightly over his chest. “I’ve never had a cock fill me so perfectly.

She rode him, a look of bliss on her face. Suddenly he rolled them over, driving his cock into her as soon as she was on her back. She squeaked in surprise but recovered quickly, wrapping her legs around his hips. He fucked her hard and fast, nuzzling his face into her neck, her moans filling his ears. He sank his fangs into her neck and she instantly came with a sharp cry. He kept thrusting into her as he fed for another minute, groaning into her skin as he came.

He lay against her for a moment before pushing himself up to his knees. “I’m so sorry.” he cried, a horrified look on his face.

She was slow to react after her powerful orgasm. She forced her eyes open, squinting at him. “What are you sorry for?”

“I fed on you. I didn’t mean to. I’ve never lost control like that before.” He reached towards the twin puncture marks on the side of her neck but snatched his hand back. He started moving off of her. “I should go. I’m sorry.”

She pressed her knees against his hips to hold him in place as she sat up, reaching for him. He shied away but she grabbed his hands, pulling him back to look at her. “It’s ok, Conor. I don’t mind that you fed on me. I offered earlier, remember.”

“I lost control. I could have killed you.”

“But you didn’t. And you didn’t lose control completely.” She pressed her fingers to the marks. “Look, it’s barely bleeding.” She showed him the tiny smudge of blood on her fingers. “You stopped in time.”

She got onto her knees, pulling him into a hug. “You gave me the best orgasm of my life,” she whispered in his ear. She looked him in the eyes. “To be honest, I’ve been fantasizing about you feeding on me all evening.”

“I did? You have?” He looked surprised.

“You did and yeah, I have. It’s...It’s just not the kind of thing you can ask for, is it?” she answered with a wry smile. “I’m sure it would have gone over really well had I looked at you and said, hey, you’re gorgeous. Please fuck me while feeding on me.”

He had to laugh. “Yeah, I’d have gone running as fast as I could in the opposite direction.”

“Exactly.” She cupped his cheek, running her thumb over his beard before kissing him gently. “Don’t feel guilty.”

“I’ll try. Um, is being fed on during sex a kink for you?” he asked warily.

“No, not at all. Aiden is a vampire, we dated briefly and it never even occurred to me to ask him.” She blushed. “You smiled at me and I saw your fangs and couldn’t stop thinking about them after that. I have no idea why your fangs turn me on so much. I’ve never really paid any attention to fangs before.”

“Maybe it’s cuz I’m just so sexy.” he grinned.

She slapped his chest lightly. “Ego much?” She slipped her arms around his neck. “You’re not wrong, though. You are damn sexy.” She brushed her lips against his, ducking her head to lick at his throat. “Let’s get cleaned up and then maybe we can try again. Without the feeding this time.”

“I’m game for that.” He kissed her, long and slow, until she moaned. He pulled away, grinning smugly.

“You’re going to pay for that later.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom.


	2. Conor's Point of View

Conor was happy to finally have the time to join his friends to hang out. Rumor had it that Miranda’s mysterious best friend was going to join them. He hoped she did and that she was nice. He always felt a little left out when the group inevitably paired off. Even if it didn’t lead anywhere, it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Miranda arrived and started making introductions. So the best friend’s name was Ella. He looked her over as she did the same to him. Long dark hair, dark brown eyes, and curves in all the right places. He smiled at her.

 _“Yikes, she’s beautiful.”_ he thought. _“Damn, I hope I don’t act like an idiot around her.”_ He reminded himself that he was not looking for a girlfriend and to just be himself. Either she’d like him or she wouldn’t and he wasn’t going to try to be someone he wasn’t.

The group ordered drinks and gathered around a table. Conor soon became engrossed in the conversations flowing around him. Every now and then Ella would add a comment, something smart or funny and he couldn’t help but chuckle or smile at her. As the conversation continued she participated less and less and he wondered why. She did giggle every time he laughed. He thought it was an adorable sound.

It was his turn to buy a round and he headed for the bar. Bringing the drinks back, he noticed Ella staring off in the other direction. He thought she looked a little bored. He delivered the drinks to everyone and approached her, tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He apologized.

She turned to him, “It’s ok. I was kinda zoned out. Did you need something?”

“I was just wondering why you stopped joining in the conversation. I was enjoying your comments.’

“Oh, well, to be honest, you all might as well have been speaking Greek for all that I understood the topic.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is. I should have tried to include you. It was rude of me, of all of us.” He hoped she wasn’t upset. He found himself really wanting her to like him.

“It’s fine. It didn’t bother me. I got to people watch which is a favorite hobby of mine.” She smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Anyone in particular that you were watching?”

“Not really. I tend to watch people’s body language,” she answered.

“What do you mean?” he asked curiously.

“See those two over there.” she discretely pointed towards a couple across the room. “They came in together, looking like a couple but he’s been flirting with that other woman and she’s getting pissed.”

As they watched, the woman in question started screaming at the man before slapping him and storming out of the bar.

“Yikes. I’m very impressed, Ella.”

She shivered.

“Oh, are you cold?” He slipped an arm around her shoulders. She smelled amazing...like berries and honey with a hint of vanilla. He suddenly had the urge to bury his nose in her neck.

“I’m fine. It was just a stray breeze.”

“I’ll stand behind you to block it if it strays this way again.” He did as he said, leaning on the back of her chair.

 _“Am I flirting with her? I think I am. Damn it, why do I do this to myself?”_ He thought frantically. _“Here comes the part where she tries to let me down gently.”_

She leaned to the side so she could look up at him. “That’s quite chivalrous of you.”

 _“Yikes, she’s flirting back. Uhh, come on, be smooth, man.”_ His thoughts were on the verge of panic.

“At your service, m’lady,” he replied, looking down at her. Their lips were mere inches apart as his vivid blue eyes stared into her dark brown ones. _“I want to kiss her. But we’re in the middle of a bar. I can’t kiss her here. But I really want to taste those lips.”_ he argued with himself.

“Hey, Conor,” Ben called.

Conor’s head jerked up and he answered, “Yeah?”

“Come help us figure this out.”

“Alright.” He looked back down at her. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Go.” she waved him off, sitting properly again.

Conor talked with his friends, his hands waving in the air as he explained something. But half his attention was still on Ella. He still wanted to kiss her, bury his face in her neck or hair, feel her body against his. He glanced over at her and gave her a smile. She smiled back and he desperately hoped she couldn’t see that he was getting hard just thinking about her.

A little while later, the group consensus was that everyone was hungry so they headed out to a restaurant a few blocks away. Everyone paired up and Conor was immediately at her side.

“May I escort you, m’lady.”

“Of course, good sir.”

He tucked her hand into his arm as they followed the rest of the group out of the bar. It was a beautiful evening, a light breeze, still warm but not too warm. They strolled down the street, lagging behind the group. There was a lovely little park on the way with a fountain that was lit up at night.

“Oh, can we stop? I love this fountain.”

She watched the lights flashing through the streams of water. “It’s so beautiful.”

He watched her instead of the fountain, seeing the joy in her face at the simple beauty of a fountain. It made her even more beautiful in his eyes. “It’s not as beautiful as you are.”

She turned and looked up at him. “May I kiss you, Ella?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

“Yes.”

His lips descended on hers, soft and gentle, as he tangled his hand in her long dark hair. He licked at her lips and they parted for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her hands rested on his chest, sliding over his muscular shoulders to his neck as she pressed herself against him. His hands went to her back, holding her there, as the kiss grew heated. His lips and tongue slid down her throat, his fangs pressing against her skin and she moaned softly. The sound brought him back to his senses and he pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I got carried away. You’re very intoxicating.”

“So are you.” She shivered and he hoped it was in pleasure at not because she was scared. He was sure his face showed just how much he wanted her.

“We should catch up to the others.” He offered her his arm once more and she took it. They entered the restaurant to find the group seated and waiting for them.

“Did you two get lost?” Miranda asked as Conor helped Ella into her seat before sitting next to her.

“Just stopped to admire that fountain I love,” Ella replied, giving Conor a soft smile.

The waitress arrived to take their orders. Burgers and fries were the favorite of the group. Conversation flowed while they ate, Conor made a special effort to include Ella, sitting with his arm around her once the food was gone. Eventually, they paid their bill and made their way back onto the street. By mutual agreement, the evening was called a success and everyone went their separate ways.

Miranda pulled Ella to the side. “Can you find a ride home?”

“Why?”

Miranda looked over at Troy. “He needs a ride and...well, I don’t expect to go home tonight.”

“I can take Ella home.” Conor stepped up.

“Perfect! Thanks.” Miranda gave Ella a quick hug. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That leaves me with a lot of options.” Ella grinned.

Miranda’s laughter trailed behind her as she grabbed Troy’s hand, pulling him away. Conor slipped an arm around Ella’s shoulders and guided her the few blocks to where his Tahoe was parked. Soon they were pulling into her driveway.

“Do you want to come in?” She asked hopefully.

“If you want me to.”

 _“Dumbass. She wouldn’t have asked if she didn’t want you to.”_ His thoughts berated him

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

 _“See. I told you so.”_ He told the snarky voice in his head to shut up.

She let them into the house, an old Victorian, gingerbread and all. Lovely old furniture filled the place. Dark, luxurious looking drapes fell to the floor at every window, odd trinkets and curiosities filled the surfaces.

Conor looked around. “This place is amazing. It’s got a very Addam’s family feel.”

“Thank you. That’s exactly what Miranda and I have been trying for.”

“I feel very at home here.”

“I’m happy to hear that. Can I get you anything? Do you need to feed? I’m willing to help if you do.”

“No, I’m good. I do appreciate the offer.” He smiled as he approached her. “Right now all I want is to kiss you.”

He held her head between his hands as he bent to kiss her. Her lips parted immediately, inviting him in, kissing him as hungrily as he kissed her. Her arms twined around his neck as his slid through her hair and down her back, pulling her against him. She pushed her hips against him and he knew she could feel his hard cock. He groaned into the kiss as she rubbed against him. He broke the kiss only to scoop her up in his arms, carrying her up the stairs. She directed him to her bedroom and he placed her on the bed, crawling on top of her, his body pressing her into the bed as he captured her lips once more.

She pulled on his shirt. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside as he dove back down to continue kissing her. Her hands roamed over his skin, exploring his abs, sliding over his ribs to caress the contours of his back. He dragged his lips down her throat, gently nipping as he went, dipping his tongue into the hollow between her collarbones. She moaned her approval, nails digging in his back.

Together they removed her shirt and bra. He eagerly fell upon her breasts, worshiping them with lips and tongue until she threaded her hand into his hair, pulling him up to kiss him greedily.

“I want you,” she growled.

“So needy.” he teased.

“I’ll show you needy.”

She pushed at his chest and he let her push him onto his back on the bed. She nearly ripped off her own jeans, panties, and socks before fumbling with his waistband. She gave a cry of triumph when she got it open. He lifted his hips to allow her to pull his jeans and underwear off. She threw them to the side and all but pounced on his cock. She wrapped her hand around it, pumping it lightly. She looked up, her lust-filled eyes locked on his as she lowered her head, her tongue darting out to lick the head of his cock. Her eyes closed as she took him into her mouth, humming happily. He groaned as she lavished attention on his cock, her tongue seemingly everywhere as she let him slide in and out of her lips. It felt incredibly good, too good and he needed to get her to stop before things were over before they properly started.

“Ella, I’m not going to last long if you keep that up.”

She sat up, licking her lips. “We can’t have that.” she purred. He had to close his eyes for a moment to regain control. He couldn’t believe how sexy she was.

She moved up to kiss him passionately, letting her lips slip to his neck as she mounted him. She reached down to guide him inside, he gave a low moan as his cock slid into her wet heat. She rocked against him, sitting up, taking him completely inside herself. She felt unbelievably good around his cock. She moaned, her hands resting on his chest.

“You feel so good inside me, Conor.” She rose up and slid back down, running her nails lightly over his chest. “I’ve never had a cock fill me so perfectly.

Never had a woman said anything like that to him. Her words were like bolts of lightning straight to his cock. His hands went to her hips as she rode him, a look of bliss on her face. Something snapped inside him. A primal urge...no, need...came over him. He didn’t think, couldn’t think. He just reacted, rolling them over, driving his cock into her as soon as she was on her back. She squeaked in surprise but recovered quickly, wrapping her legs around his hips. He fucked her hard and fast, nuzzling his face into her neck, her moans filling his ears. He sank his fangs into her neck and she instantly came with a sharp cry. He kept thrusting into her as he fed for another minute, groaning into her skin as he came.

He lay against her for a moment before pushing himself up to his knees. “I’m so sorry.” he cried, a horrified look on his face as he realized what he’d done. He couldn’t believe he’d fed from her like that.

She was slow to react. She squinted at him. “What are you sorry for?”

“I fed on you. I didn’t mean to. I’ve never lost control like that before.” He reached towards the twin puncture marks on the side of her neck but snatched his hand back. He didn’t have the right to touch her anymore. He started moving off of her. “I should go. I’m sorry.”

She pressed her knees against his hips to hold him in place as she sat up, reaching for him. He shied away but she grabbed his hands, pulling him back to look at her. “It’s ok, Conor. I don’t mind that you fed on me. I offered earlier, remember.”

“I lost control. I could have killed you.”

“But you didn’t. And you didn’t lose control completely.” She pressed her fingers to the marks. “Look, it’s barely bleeding.” She showed him the tiny smudge of blood on her fingers. “You stopped in time.”

She got onto her knees, pulling him into a hug. “You gave me the best orgasm of my life,” she whispered in his ear. She looked him in the eyes. “To be honest, I’ve been fantasizing about you feeding on me all evening.”

 _“I gave her the best orgasm of her life?_ ” He thought, hardly able to believe her words.

“I did? You have?” He looked surprised.

“You did and yeah, I have. It’s...It’s just not the kind of thing you can ask for, is it?” she answered with a wry smile. “I’m sure it would have gone over really well had I looked at you and said, hey, you’re gorgeous. Please fuck me while feeding on me.”

He had to laugh. “Yeah, I’d have gone running as fast as I could in the opposite direction.”

“Exactly.” She cupped his cheek, running her thumb over his beard before kissing him gently. “Don’t feel guilty.”

“I’ll try. Um, is being fed on during sex a kink for you?” he asked warily. He really hoped not. His loss of control aside, he really enjoyed being with her but he worried she only wanted him because of a kink, not for himself.

“No, not at all. Aiden is a vampire, we dated briefly and it never even occurred to me to ask him.” She blushed. “You smiled at me and I saw your fangs and couldn’t stop thinking about them after that. I have no idea why your fangs turn me on so much. I’ve never really paid any attention to fangs before.”

“Maybe it’s cuz I’m just so sexy.” he grinned. He was relieved by her answer and feeling better about losing control since she was not bothered by it.

She slapped his chest lightly. “Ego much?” She slipped her arms around his neck. “You’re not wrong, though. You are damn sexy.” She brushed her lips against his, ducking her head to lick at his throat. “Let’s get cleaned up and then maybe we can try again. Without the feeding this time.”

“I’m game for that.” He kissed her, long and slow, until she moaned. He pulled away, grinning smugly.

“You’re going to pay for that later.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

He had a feeling he’d enjoy making that payment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this story is complete. Please let me know what you like or dislike about it. I could be persuaded to play around with these two more in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
